A great many tanks or other reservoirs which contain and/or store fuel include a fuel fill pipe which extends outwardly from the tank or reservoir to a location where fuel may be dispensed in the fill pipe and flow to the tank or reservoir. For example, and without limitation, automotive vehicles typically include a fuel fill pipe which extends from a gasoline tank of the vehicle to another portion or location of the vehicle where fuel (e.g., gasoline) may be dispensed or pumped into the fill pipe and flow to the gasoline tank. It is generally desirable for fuel to be dispensed in these fill pipes such that the fuel flow into and through the pipe is relatively laminar or smooth as opposed to turbulent because turbulent flow can cause vapor from the fuel to be released into the environment and turbulent flow can be slow and can undesirably increase the time required to dispense the fuel.
Furthermore, slow or turbulent fuel flow can cause additional problems for automotive vehicles. For example, and without limitation, fuel may be dispensed to automotive vehicle fill pipes or other fill pipes with a nozzle having an automatic "shut off" feature. Preferably, the automatic "shut off" is triggered when the gasoline tank of the vehicle or other reservoir is full and fuel begins to gather in the fill pipe and the fuel covers or contacts or otherwise affects an aerator hole or shutoff port of the nozzle. However, if the fuel that flows into the fill pipe is turbulent, the fuel being dispensed may flow too slowly and may gather in the pipe prematurely or may splash back upon the shutoff port and trigger the automatic shut off feature prematurely or before the tank or reservoir is full.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fuel fill pipe, which assists in minimizing the turbulence experienced when fuel is dispensed in the pipe and/or helps minimize the potential of premature shutoffs of a fuel dispensing nozzle.